COME ON, GET HIPPIE
by Romantic Twist
Summary: Still in the Land of the Giants, the Spindrift crew meet the Partridge Family, and form an entertaining alliance which leads to a new way of living for all of them.


COME ON GET HIPPIE

This is a crossover with the Partridge Family and contains occasional references to plots from both shows. Please do not read the story before watching the serieses, if you don't like spoilers. The chapter titles are primarily puns on episode titles of "The Partridge Family," although the entire story takes place in the Land of the Giants and integrated both casts of characters into one adventure.

Chapter 1: Drain Song

The seven members of the Spindrift team were walking through the city one night, when they noticed a bus parked in a gutter.

"It's for people our size," said Valerie.

"It must be some child's toy," said Fitzhugh.

"It looks awfully real," said Barry.

"Nonsense, boy. I've been on this nightmarish planet long enough to know a model bus when I see it."

The bus had a strange colour scheme of red, yellow, white and dark blue.

"I've never seen anything like that on our world," said Barry, "Maybe it is a toy."

Suddenly the group froze at the sound of an electric guitar, which was soon joined by drumming.

"It seems to be coming from that drain," said Steve, "Let's drop in."

Then a group of voices began singing, as the Spindrift team headed into the drain to investigate.

"_A whole lotta giants is what we've been facing._

_We might get captured._

_The S.I.D. keep doing the chasing,_

_But we're still raptured._

_We have a bus that has left us here stranded,_

_Ever since we drove through some time warp one night._

_Something's always after us, ever since we landed._

_Now that warp has disappeared right out of sight._

_We're travelling occasionally in moderation,_

_And feeling trippy,_

_And siphoning fuel from a leaking petrol station._

_Come on, get hippie!_

_Sick of giant bounty hunters wearing '60s clothing._

_Culture in this giant city's really gone wrong,_

_Labelling us as 'little people,' treating us with loathing._

_Only kicks we get are: rewriting this song._

_The elderly giant folks think we're appalling;_

_But then they're loopy,_

_Mistaking our music for caterwauling._

_We need a groupie._

_We need a groupie._

_We need a groupie-ee-ee!"_

The seven weary travellers stepped towards an internal part of the drain, where they saw a beautiful middle aged woman, a handsome but long haired teenaged boy, a pretty teenaged girl and three smaller children playing musical instruments and singing, with all of the equipment loosely connected to a giant battery.

"You're our size!" said the teenaged girl, "I'm Laurie Partridge, and this is my Mom, my brothers Keith, Danny and Chris and my sister Tracy."

"I'm Captain Steve Burton of the sub orbital space ship Spindrift. We went through a warp in space near earth, and ended up crashing here, in a ship which is largely incapacitated."

"I'm pleased to meet you," said Dan Ericcson, "I'm the co-pilot of Spindrift.

"What happened to this ground level warp we heard you singing about?" asked Mark Wilson the engineer.

"That didn't really happen," said the mother, "I'm Shirley Partridge. My son Keith couldn't come up with any rhyming lyrics to explain what really happened."

"Tell us about it," said Betty, "We'd believe anything."

"Well there was this Pipe player watching one of our concerts on earth," said Mrs Partridge, "He introduced himself as the Piper after the show, and I told him we had been having a problem with loads of teenaged girls hanging around outside our house to get a glimpse of Keith. The Piper proposed a contract, where I would let him play for our Partridge Family band, if he used his hypnotic pipe playing to lead them all away."

Chapter 2: The Pied Partridge

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Captain?" asked Alexander Fitzhugh.

"Yes. He's probably the Piper we met, before you out-conned him and saved us all from being taken to some other planet."

"We weren't so fortunate or creative," said Shirley, "The Piper cleared away all of Keith's adoring fans, and I let him play at our concerts. However, the fans hated his music. Eventually Reuben our manager had to sack him. He asked me to override Reuben's decision, but I couldn't do that. So he piped the whole family here somehow, bus and all, then turned himself into a giant and abandoned us on this giant place."

"At least you have some ground level transportation," said Mark, "How long have you been hiding that bus from the giants?"

"We only drive it at night," said Shirley.

"Wait a minute," said Danny Partridge, the shrewdest member of the family, "You say you came here through a warp. We can't get the Piper to return us to earth, but if your space ship was working again, could you fly us all back through the warp?"

"In theory, it would work," said Mark, "But I've never been able to get the things we really need to repair the ship. We could lug them through the forest OK, but we can't be seen carting them through the city. The giants would just grab us. We've occasionally made some small progress, but it's not been easy."

"We could drive the bus through the city at night, while the giants are asleep, and load it up with anything you need, and then drive it out to your forest location," said Keith.

"That would work out well," said Steve.

They loaded their music gear into the bus, and Shirley began driving it along the giant gutter in the middle of the night.

Up in the back seat, Danny Partridge produced a packet of playing cards, and began playing poker with Alexander Fitzhugh, in the hopes of winning some of his stolen million. The actual cash was back at the Spindrift and the Partridge Family's takings were all back on earth. Yet the two money minded and most manipulative members of both teams chose to play for the betting currency of I.O.U. notes, written with one of the spare pens the Partridge Family had on the bus.

Danny caught Fitzhugh cheating on several occasions, and Fitzhugh finally realised he'd actually met his match in the middle child of the Partridge Family. He had found Barry far more impressionable, when they'd first met, but Danny Partridge was already forty years old in the head.

Laurie Partridge had invited Barry Lockeridge to sit next to her, and they were comparing their experiences on the giant world.

"It must have been great fun having your own ground level transport on this world at least," said Barry.

"Yes, but a space ship is so groovy. Do you really think your captain can get us out of here?" asked Laurie.

"It is possible, if we all pull together," said Barry, "We've all helped each other so far, and now there are twice as many of us to work together."

Chapter 3: Home is where the Hair is

"It's nice to meet a boy my own size after all this time," said Laurie, "I've only been in the company of members of my own family, since we started hiding out on this giant world."

Laurie put her arm around the slightly younger boy. Barry had reached adolescence while on the giant world, and found it rather pleasant. He responded the same way.

"I did meet one giant girl once," said Barry, "But I prefer being with you."

"We ridges have to stick together," said Laurie.

Barry took a moment to note the similarity of their surnames, and laughed.

Keith and Betty were talking as well.

"So you've written most of the group's songs yourself," said Betty.

"Yes. Danny wrote one, and Mom helps with the music sometimes."

"What are they about?"

"Usually love songs," said Keith.

"You'll have to sing me one some time," said Betty, "What sort of girl appeals to you, anyway?"

"Well you're one of the prettiest girls I've met, even counting all those fans on earth before we ended up here, but I'm used to girls with longer feminine hair."

"This coming from the boy who clearly needs a masculine haircut," said Betty, at least slightly offended.

"I'm sure I'm destined to have it cut shorter one day," said Keith, "But I can't exactly walk into the local barber shop here and get a trim, can I?"

"I guess not," said Betty.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your hair. You look fine, just the way you are."

Betty softened again, and smiled.

"I did have it long until a year before we left earth," she said, "Since then Val's kept it trimmed with the scissors in her handbag back at the ship. I'm sure she could go to work on yours too."

"I think, that if anyone was going to get that close to my head, I'd much rather it was you," said Keith.

He leaned slightly closer and kissed Betty. She put her arms around him and responded accordingly.

Steve Burton and Shirley Partridge were exchanging histories of their leadership roles in the giant kingdom up the front of the bus, while Shirley drove.

"I found it hard enough as a widowed single mother to lead these kids back on earth. The life of a travelling musical family is not that far removed from the demands that this world has made on us. Instead of dodging over eager fans, we're dodging giants," said Shirley.

"You seem more made for leadership," said Steve, "I assumed some sort of command of our team, right from the moment that we became stranded here, but there have been challenges from Mark and Valerie and Fitzhugh at times. Even the boy Barry disobeyed me twice, both times when his dog was caught.

"You have a dog in your group," said Shirley, "How do you tame a giant dog?"

"No, it's our size and back at our campsite. Chipper was with Barry when our flight brought us here. Our worst enemy Inspector Kobick (head of the SID) caught Chipper once, and took him to the zoo. I knew it was a trap to lure the rest of us out into the open, but Barry wasted no time in getting caught. We had real problems with a shady zoo employee who was double crossing us, but Kobick ended up blaming him for our escape and laying charges. He went into hiding and organised a diamond theft. We ran into him again, when the diamond got hidden in a motorized mannequin. Then there was the second time Chipper was at risk, after a chance encounter with a giant German Shepherd. Barry actually offered a vet's assistant the chance to turn him into the SID for money, if the assistant treated Chipper's injuries. Getting them out of that mess took some doing too."

"So here we are with both our families," said Shirley.

Chapter 4: Dr Jekyll and Miss Hydrant

Elsewhere in the bus, Laurie Partridge had taken the initiative in kissing Barry Lockeridge. He adapted quickly to this new challenge in the Land of the Giants, and it lasted for a few minutes, and then Laurie suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," said Barry.

"You don't need to be," said Laurie, "You haven't done anything wrong. I just need to heed the call of nature."

Laurie went up and told her Mom, who stopped the bus just near a giant fire hydrant. The others waited in the bus, while Laurie ducked up onto the giant pavement, to do what she needed to out of sight of the others.

Steve spotted something out of the front window of the bus.

"Giant coming! Turn off the bus lights!" he said, and Shirley felt nothing unusual about deferring to the younger man's natural leadership skills in the giant world.

The giant drew closer and didn't see the bus, but Laurie had only just finished her business, and had no time to escape. The giant man grabbed her up and continued walking.

Shirley started the bus engine, and followed the giant at a safe distance, until he arrived at a suburban looking property, and went into his house.

"In the morning I'll turn you into the SID," he told Laurie, "I'll get a huge reward for you."

The giant placed Laurie on the table, where she could only gape down at the floor, completely daunted by the possibility of falling from such a great height. Then he went up to his bedroom, where his wife was already settled in bed. He began telling her about his good fortune.

"A little person!" she said, "They're worth a small fortune."

Back in the bus, Shirley was distraught.

"Give me your gear," said Steve to Mark, and opened the makeshift backpack that Valerie had stitched together using a giant needle and some materials they'd found. Steve took out a long knotted piece of giant string, with a safety pin attached to the end of it. He also borrowed a giant hatchet, which Dan had been carrying. It was made of a long matchstick with a sharp razor blade attached.

"I get it," said Chris, "The giants have a baby. We're going to fix its nappies, if they let Laurie go."

"Not exactly," said Steve, "I'm going in there to get Laurie out."

"I'm coming too," said Shirley, "She's my daughter."

"There's no sense in all of us getting caught," said Steve, "The rest of you wait here in the bus and have it ready for a fast getaway. You can cross the lawn with me, Shirley."

He somehow couldn't say no to this lady. Although he was used to putting Valerie in line, the older widow had a sweetness and a charm that was hard to ignore.

"Captain, I'd like to come too," said Barry.

"No. It's too dangerous," said Steve.

"Please Captain. We've been here for two years. I'm old enough to help more now," said Barry.

Chapter 5: The Selling of the Partridge Collection

Steve saw the earnest look of concern and pleading in Barry's eyes, and realized something else. Barry had a crush on Laurie. Had he turned around in the bus, while they'd been driving, he would have seen a lot more evidence.

"Alright, you can come too," said Steve.

Steve Burton, Shirley Partridge and Barry Lockeridge ran across the giant lawn, and slipped into a vent in the downstairs room. There was enough moonlight and street light illumination in the room for them to see Laurie standing at the edge of the table top.

"Shirley, you wait in the vent, and keep an eye out for giants," said Steve, "We don't know for sure that this family's all in bed."

Steve and Barry ran over to the leg of the table. Shirley watched in amazement, as Steve unrolled the string, and then threw the safety pin high in the air. He had to throw it three times, but on the third attempt, the captain hooked it on the edge of the table top.

Then the Captain and Barry began climbing the string, as though it were a rope. She had been driving around the giant world comfortably in a bus at nights for months, and yet here was this man performing athletic feats which would put Tarzan to shame.

And he was doing it to rescue her precious first daughter!

They reached the top, and Steve said, "We'll go down now. You go first, Barry. Your Mom's waiting in the vent we used to sneak in."

"I don't think I can. It looks too scary," said Laurie.

"I was two years younger, when we first got here and started doing this," said Barry, "It is difficult at first, Laurie; but I will go in front of you, and the Captain will be right behind. We won't let anything happen to you."

Shirley Partridge continued to watch in admiration, as Steve and Barry led Laurie down the rope and onto the ground. They began to head back to the vent, and then the lights came on. They all looked to see a giant woman walking into the room.

"I wanted to look at my husband's little captive, but it looks like we'll have more reward money now," she said, and reached for Laurie again.

The girl screamed at having their escape cut short so quickly.

Barry pulled Laurie away from the grasping giant hand. Steve jumped in front and swung the hatchet at the woman's thumb, leaving a deep cut. It would heal in time, but at the moment the woman's trauma should take over.

She recoiled in shock and began sucking at the blood.

"Go!" said Steve, and they all ran into the vent.

The giant's wife went to the bathroom, washed her finger and then applied a bandage. She did not think of pursuing them in the garden. They would have too many places to hide, especially in the dark, and that razor blade had frightened her, even when wielded by a little person.

They reached the bus, and Shirley drove it out into the forest.

Chapter 6: Mother becomes Electric

"We don't have enough makeshift beds for all of you," said Dan.

"We've been sleeping in the bus," said Tracy.

"Alright, well I'll take watch at the outpost nearby," said Steve, "I'm too hyped up to sleep anyway after all that activity, and we've been sleeping a lot in the daytimes lately, so we could go out at nights."

"Into bed, Partridges," said Shirley.

Steve still had the hatchet with him at the outpost, as well as his radio. The ship's radio had been left on, so that Dan would hear it from his quarters if he had to warn them of a giant's approach.

Then he heard a rustling nearby. He turned his radio on, but said nothing. If he did manage to get caught by a giant, at least he could leave enough audio clues to enable Dan to lead a rescue. Yet what giant would come searching for them at this time of night? Had Kobick wised up to their nocturnal stealth tactics and decided that the middle of the night was the best time to search the forest?

The noise drew closer, and Steve raised the hatchet into a suitable swinging position, and looked up out at the moonlight falling on the giant trees.

Then into view stepped Shirley Partridge.

Steve sighed with relief and dropped the hatchet.

"Sorry," he said, "Watching for giants breeds a hazardous amount of paranoia in me."

"I wanted to thank you for saving Laurie. I've never seen anything like you in action."

"I never leave anyone behind," said Steve, "But it was a pleasure. Besides, I think Barry likes her."

"He seems like a considerate boy," said Shirley, "I wasn't sure about you and Betty, until I saw her with Keith."

"I think we're just colleagues and friends," said Steve.

Shirley was stepping closer to him.

"I was so busy holding the group together on earth, so that we could meet the demands of concerts and children's school and homework and all of the dramas that call for a Mom's attention. It's ironic that I have more opportunity here to say ... how nice it's been to meet someone like you. Using that string and safety pin the way you did made for an ingenious rescue under the circumstances."

"Oh that," said Steve, "I've been doing that for two years. We all have."

"I'm very grateful," said Shirley.

"You're most welcome," said Steve.

"My children are all in their makeshift beds now on the bus. Could you use some company on this watch?"

"I'd like that," said Steve.

They sat down on a rock.

Soon Shirley's arm was around Steve's body. It felt so good to be human, to be with a mature woman his own size, not someone he was constantly steering away from a troublesome tendency to risk all the group's safety. Was this just a mother's gratitude, or something more?

Shirley had initiated the physical contact.

Steve kissed her cheek, to test the waters a little further.

Shirley blushed and turned her head a little more, inviting him to kiss her more directly. As a pilot, trained to observe and make decisions on the spot and act quickly, Steve took decisive action now, and Shirley enjoyed it a lot.

Chapter 7: I left my Heart in Spindrift County

Of all the members of the Partridge Family, Keith was the one who had not really been able to let singing go in the giant world. The others had indulged him occasionally, like the night in the drain, when they had first met the Spindrift team. Yet they had only considered the Partridge Family band as a means to an income. To Keith, music was his life. He began writing one love song after another for Betty, and taking his guitar out with him to play it acoustically with no electrical power, whenever they were alone together.

Danny and Barry found themselves playing chess together and chatting about their lives.

"I miss Mr Kincaid," said Danny, "He was the manager for all of us, but he and I were closest friends."

"It's been like that with me and Mr Fitzhugh," said Barry, "Sometimes I know he's a bit selfish and sneaky, but he really came through for me when I had appendicitis, and his tricks have helped the group to deal with certain giants like Hanley the nightclub owner and that Piper you've met and Manfred a criminal film producer."

"I saw his sneaky side, when we were playing cards," said Danny, "but having an older brother has prepared me for anything in life. I guess I'm glad that Mr Kincaid is safe on earth, but I almost wish he'd been with us when the Piper brought us here. I always hoped Mom would marry him, so he'd be my dad and live with us all the time."

"Your Mom seems to like Captain Burton."

"Maybe the Captain is a man of refined taste," said Danny, exhibiting the usual wit that was way ahead of his years.

Shirley and Laurie were talking with Valerie.

"So how long have you and Mark been together?" asked Shirley.

"I think it started about halfway though our second year here," said Valerie, "What's going on with you and Steve?"

"Mom?" asked Laurie.

Shirley smiled in slight embarrassment.

"I do like the Captain, and he was so brave in rescuing you," she said, "We don't know how long we'll be stuck on this world, and even if we get back to earth together, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with."

"Go for it, Mom. He's a good man!" said Laurie.

"While we're catching up on girl talk, I couldn't help noticing you've brought out a new side to Barry," teased Valerie.

"Well lots of boys liked me because I was famous, but he likes me just because I'm me," said Laurie.

"I'll leave you two to compare notes," said Shirley, and went to relay to Steve her daughter's blessing.

"Have they gone along with your other love interests?" asked Steve.

"I haven't had that many, and they never really went far. The children did meddle once or twice, but I don't choose partners to meet with their approval. I made it clear to them that they don't influence my romantic life. They miss their father sometimes, but I won't penalise a new partner's chances with me to keep the children on side. They have to learn that," said Shirley.

"You know, I'd have gone up that rope the night we met, even faster if it had been you whom the giant had caught. Yet everything you just said makes me even keener to be with you ... always," said Steve.

Chapter 8: A Knight with Shining Trumpet

One day, Keith was treating the combined group to an updated rendition of an old hit number that he'd written for the Partridge Family on earth.

"_Point me in the direction of an orthodontist!" _sang Keith, as the others enjoyed his solo rendition.

The song came to an end, and the group was about to applaud, when they heard loud claps from above them. They looked up into the moonlight, to see that Bertha Frye, television journalist host was clapping her approval of Keith's song.

"Applauds, very loudly," she said.

"How did you find our campsite?" asked Steve.

"Don't worry Captain Burton," said Bertha, "I was wrong about you little people, when I harassed Lieutenant Grayson. Everyone knows now that it was Sergeant Barker who did the curare dart murders, not Mark Wilson. I would never crusade against little people again. But some of your music is fifty years ahead of ours. If I could get you a concert on my television show, I feel confident that the Supreme Council would call of the SID and let you go on concert tours. You could make enough money to get this little space ship of yours flying again. I could mind it for you in the mean time too."

"Well since you've found us anyway, I'm all for giving it a go," said Steve, "But I'm only the leader of the passengers of this ship. I'd have to see what Shirley says. It was her family who formed the concert band back on our home planet."

"Well group, how would you like to play for the giants as the Partridge Family with its second hit singing career?"

"Wow!" said Tracy.

"It'd certainly be a BIG audience," said Danny.

One by one, the other Partridge children all agreed.

"We'll do it," said Shirley.

"Fitzhugh and I might be able to help a bit," said Betty, "Sing along with me, Fitz."

Without any musical accompaniment, Betty and Fitzhugh sang a reprise duet performance of the "Be a Clown" song, which they had used while pretending to be Goalby's marionettes at the giant circus.

"Not bad," said Keith, who was already infatuated with Betty, and thought she looked adorable while singing so joyfully.

"I guess Mr Fitzhugh could be in the band," said Danny, "But I can see why we never asked Reuben to sing."

"That's enough cheek out of you, young man," said Shirley.

"I've been thinking you could always use a brass section," said Dan, and ran into the ship and came out with his trumpet, "I've been practicing one of your songs, so that I could play along if the opportunity ever arose."

Dan began a trumpet solo instrumental to the tune of, "Looking for the Big Time," a song that Keith had written about Danny's and Fitzhugh's constant plans to make lots of giant money with the many get rich quick schemes that they had dreamed up and see n shot down in flames by Steve and Shirley.

"You sound much better than the Piper did," said Laurie, "How about it, Mom? Can they join?"

Chapter 9: What? And get out of S.I.D. Business?

"Sure. We'll include all three of you in the new line-up of the band," said Shirley.

"But we can't let them join," said Chris.

"Why ever not?" asked Keith, indignant at his younger brother's objection to Betty more than anything else.

"Because we're called the Partridge Family, and they're not members of the Partridge Family," said Chris.

"So we can change the name of the band," said Shirley.

Mark Wilson applied his keen analytical mind to the task of a new name for the band.

"I've got it!" he said, "How about SHIRLEY BASS-KEY AND THE SPINDRIFTERS?"

So a name was born.

Bertha Frye replaced earthbound Reuben as the band's new and much larger manager, and arranged for them to perform on giant table, with microphones and giant amplifiers and speakers. All the audience members at their concerts were issued with binoculars to see them more closely.

Bertha took them on several tours and managed their finances. Every sample song done on her own TV show scored huge ratings. The band became very popular, and the Supreme Council was hooked on the music of Shirley Bass-key and the Spindrifters. They reassigned all of the SID operatives to regular police stations: all except one.

One day the group had a visit from former SID Inspector Dobbs Kobick.

"It's been a while, Inspector," said Steve.

"Please Captain, it's just Kobick now," said Kobick.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Valerie?

"Well your band is creating a mania the likes of which has never been seen on this world before. Huge numbers of teenage girl giants are keen to crowd out performances in the hopes of getting to hold Keith and Danny in their hands," said Kobick.

"Sure enough you'd find some reason to object to us," said Valerie.

"Well we have the full support of the Supreme Council," said Shirley.

"I know, and you misunderstand why I'm here. I'm not trying to oppose your concerts. I was going to ask if you would consider hiring me as a highly experienced security officer for your band. Miss Frye, I'm given to understand that you worked with one of my fill-in acting Inspectors named Lieutenant Grayson. Could you use my services in this new capacity?"

"So let me get this straight, Kobick," said Mark, "You hunted and pursued us for two years. You locked us up in cages, did everything you could to hamper our chances of repairing our ship and going home, and now you want us to give you a job."

"Err, yes," said Kobick.

"He could be a big help," said Steve, "What do you say, Bertha?"

"Alright Kobick. You're hired, on one condition."

"Anything you say, Madam," said Kobick.

"You replace that drab old three piece suit with something groovy."

Danny worked regularly with Bertha Frye to oversee the management of the earth people's finances. Having once competed with Keith for an older woman's attention, Danny was also ahead of his years romantically. One day he was alone with Bertha in her office. He decided to turn on some of his witty charm.

Chapter 10: A Danny for her Thoughts

"Being the most intelligent member of a family of little people, I find myself drawn to your sophistication," said Danny, "I also think it would be a rare opportunity for you to expand the boundaries of our working relationship, if you were to grant me a kiss."

Bertha laughed.

"You can't blame a kid for trying," said Danny.

She smiled and picked him up gently and gave him a huge giant kiss.

"I won't tell, if you won't," she said, "And it was my pleasure. I might even do it again on occasions, until you find yourself a girlfriend."

"It has not escaped my notice that many giant girls would like to hold me in their hands," said Danny, "But as a celebrity, I have to be cautious and selective. I want you to know you're the first giant I've ever wanted to kiss me."

She laughed again.

The Lost ones: Dolf, Hopper, Joey and their leader Nick came out of hiding and became band groupies of Shirley Bass-key and the Spindrifters, turning up at any of the local concerts in the giant city near the forest where they had originally met Steve's crew and passengers.

Often they would dance on the floor in front of the giant girl groupies, enjoying the music immensely.

One night they were at a concert as usual. Keith had loads of female adolescent fans in the audience, and the Lost Ones were keenly admiring Laurie Partridge from their position on the dance floor too.

The concert went on well into the night, with all the fans getting more and more excited.

Finally Keith announced the final song, and drove the female fans into a frenzy, as he belted out the latest hit:

"I woke up so shrunk this morning!

I woke up so shrunk this morning!

I woke up with giants on my mind!"

With the song about to end, the fans knew that this was their last chance to get closer to Keith. As the song came to an end, they suddenly stampeded the stage. Kobick did all he could to hold them back, and keep the little people protected from them, but in the wild melee, there was one casualty that Kobick could not prevent.

One of the Lost Ones, Dolf, was trampled by the herd of giant girls.

Bertha ran over to examine him, as Kobick finally got the crowd under control. However, the poor boy was crushed , dead and gone.

It was a despondent group, which met the next day. Keith announced that it was all too much. The incident had traumatized him to the point that he could not go on with the band. As its main impetus, he had effectively brought the band to a standstill.

Mark Wilson was also feeling defeated, as he finally admitted that the giant world simply did not have compatible technology or suitable equipment to replace the severely damaged parts of a spaceship that had been seized by a giant boy, attacked by a giant cat, strained to the limit to free a giant convict from quicksand, and lost one of its critical hydrogen fuel power cells in a rescue of Betty and Valerie from two giant camping scientists.

Chapter 11: One for the Money, Two for the Grow

It was during this meeting that Bertha was approached by Jodar, a scientist boy who had met the Spindrift team before. He had become a groupie, and had been present at the concerts they'd performed recently in his home town of Elops. Having heard the news of the fatal trampling, he feared for the safety of little people, if they remained that size in his world. He had travelled quickly to the giant city and headed straight for Bertha's studio.

He offered to give all of the earthling little people the chance to use his formula to enlarge to the size of giants. Now they could live as regular citizens, as Kobick was no longer hunting therm.

"So that's how they got so big and then got out of my jail," said Kobick, "You gave me quite a lot to think about the day we met, boy."

"I know, Sir," said Jodar.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Kobick, ashamed to think that the death of Dolf had occurred on his watch after they'd given him a job he'd hardly earned by his relentless hunt for them in the old days.

"We have made more than enough money to buy several houses," said Danny.

"Should we settle here?" asked Steve.

"It would be the same life we had on earth," said Shirley, "If we were their size, we could start afresh."

They all voted unanimously in favour of the idea, accepted Jodar's formula, and became giants ... all except for the remaining Lost Ones.

"I'd still rather get back to earth," said Nick, and the other two agreed, having lost their friend on the giant world.

"Take our bus," said Shirley, "You may yet find a giant warp at ground level after all."

"You can have our ship too," said Steve, "If you ever do get it going somehow, you might get back to earth that way."

So Nick, Hopper and Joey took off in the Partridge Family bus, and the Spindrift was relocated at a secluded spot in the forest. The Supreme Council now made it illegal for anyone to menace them.

Steve proposed to Shirley, married her and moved her and the kids into a large house together. Steve and Dan became giant pilots of the older style planes still in use on that world. Mark was able to set up his own engineering company. His relatively futuristic earth technology made a fortune, and Valerie soon became his wife.

Betty bought a house and kept her original promise to adopt Barry, while they kept dating Keith and Laurie.

Dan and Fitzhugh got their own apartments. They were all soon settled into comfortable lives as giants.

Fitzhugh felt a certain disappointment that his stolen earth money would be of no use to him in the giant world. Yet he lived in relative comfort now, after nearly three years of struggling. The Lost Ones could make use of his money, and at least his apartment was paid for outright. He and Kobick seemed to be the two with the most time on their hands, and the two who had been isolated from their former ways of life. They began socializing together, with Barry now occupied with Laurie and Kobick out of a job.

"You really had me fooled the first time you enlarged to our size," said Kobick.

"And yet you never said any more about it on our later encounters," said Fitzhugh, "You must have known it was us."

"I often did get to wondering how you and Burton had enlarged. I even had a theory that Little People were just members of my own society who'd invented a shrinking formula."

"Oh we met one of those," said Fitzhugh, "He called himself Joe."

Eventually Kobick set up his own business as a private investigator, and hired Fitzhugh as his assistant. It was an odd pairing, particularly given their history. Yet it worked.

Mr and Mrs Burton were enjoying giant life. So were Mr and Mrs Wilson. In time, Betty hoped to become Mrs Partridge, and Laurie had similar designs on becoming Mrs Lockeridge.

At any rate, they both thought that 'Barry and Laurie' sounded good. They were certainly enjoying life as giants, although the term "giant" carried little meaning anymore.

AUTHOR FEEDBACK LINK: .au


End file.
